I Met A Spy
by zoe.clintasha4ever
Summary: Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye fell in love with a beautiful girl during a cold night. But later turned out that behind the girl had hidden many secrets from Clint himself. How will their relationship develop in the end? [Sorry ... I'm not good in summaries ...]


Clint Barton strolled through the lonely streets during a dark, cold night. His strong, muscular body can stand the icy cold wind that blew on his chest wildly. He wore only a black vest and denim torn jeans, thinking what kind of missions will S.H.I.E.L.D give the next day.

He was not concentrating while he walked, and he accidentally bumped into a young lady. She looked younger than him for a few years, that time she wore her coffee-coloured jacket. He apologized to her politely and could not forget all of her features.

"Oh, I'm .. Sorry, Miss," Clint wasn't really good in talking, so he stammered a little. And he bit his inner cheek, he looked foolish in front of such a flawless woman in front of him. She had naturally red hair, green cats eyes that shone like beautiful emeralds in the moonlight, and her crimson red lips carved beautifully on her smooth, fair face. She's the most perfect woman he had saw in his whole life.

"It's alright," The red-haired beauty gave him a crimson red smirk, and gazed into his sky blue eyes. "My name is Natalia," She was good in talking, unlike Clint's awkward tone just now. Her voice was soft, like an angel's voice. He could never ever forget the beautiful melody that was already gently pierced in his ears.

Clint gulped, not letting Natalia hear his shyness. He took a deep breath and blurted out a few words, "I'm Clint. Pleased to meet you," He was starting to like this girl he had just met her a few minutes ago. "Natalia, is it? What a pleasant name." He smiled warmly, and can't take his eyes off hers.

"It's my pleasure," Natalia wasn't shy at all, she was bold, and social. No wonder Clint got obsessed to her. She brushed away some red hair from her eyes, and smirked again, "I love your name too, Clint." Her eyes glistened like real emeralds, and looked exactly like real ones. He was sure that she wasn't wearing contacts.

"May I call you Natasha?" Clint asked impulsively, and bit his lower lip. Now that's way awkward. He jeered to himself mockingly and rolled his blue eyes. She'll surely laugh at me now, oh well. He shrugged and smirked to himself, and waited for her reaction.

"If you want," She gave him a crimson red smile and giggled at his awkward reaction. Oh my God, he's cute and funny. She thought to herself, and forced herself not to laugh out loud. "I wouldn't mind that, don't worry."

"Oh ... Thank you," He sighed to himself in relieve, and looked at Natasha once more. He suddenly started to care about her, and he asked, "Isn't it dangerous for such a beautiful girl to walk in the streets by yourself in the night? Or are you lost? Because you don't look American, to be honest."

"Ahaha," She laughed politely in a woman-like manner, "You are correct, Clint. I am not American but Russian. And another thing is, I'm used to it, so it's not dangerous to me. Plus, I'm familiar with the streets here. So I am not lost either. I wanted to walk back home after I've been to somewhere, until I met you here." Her voice sounded a little American, but it brought out some Russian accent, too.

"Russian, oh," Clint's eyes were still glued on her perfect features, he liked her green eyes the most. "So you're a tourist?" He wanted to know more about her, so he can't stop asking her many questions.

"Nope. I migrated to New York a month ago," She didn't feel tired of his questions, in fact, she loved to answer and talk to him. Suddenly, she glanced at her white Chanel watch and her eyes widen. "It's late now, Clint. I'm very happy to meet you and I appreciate the moment with you just now, but I must leave now. Because I have work tomorrow, I'm sorry," She returned him with a narrow crimson line on her face.

"No, it was me who should say sorry. Because I used your time," Clint felt bad and scratched his head, "I suppose we can meet again, Natasha?" He asked her hopefully, and glanced at her.

"If we have the chance, yes. Good night, and good bye, Clint. She kissed him on the cheek softly and whispered in his ear, "If we have the chance," And Natasha walked away in her black high heels, not forgetting to gaze back to him once more.

"Good bye, Natasha," He was suddenly full of energy, it was because of Natasha's kiss that gave him energy maybe? He smirked, it was the best night ever. He could not forget the red-haired girl, and he walked back to his home energetically.

The morning mist had fogged Clint's apartment glass window from transparent to translucent, the crystal-clear dewdrops lied on the green plants' leaves as still as statues, the sparrows chirped beautiful tunes of melody to welcome a new day. But Clint was still in his warm, and cosy bed. His topless upper body was covered by a dark blue comforter like the colour of the night sky.

"Beep, beep. Beep, beep ..." The black digital alarm clock beside his bed beeped annoyingly as Clint hated every morning, he slammed the clock hard to stop it from beeping and continued sleeping. He twisted and turned, and snored quite loudly. The warm sunshine shone golden rays through his window, but he hadn't moved a single bit. After for quite a while, he opened his sky blue eyes wide and shocked.

"God. Fury will kill me for this!" Clint shouted as he quickly ran to the washroom, and started cleaning himself up. He brushed his teeth in a blazing speed and splashed icy cold water on his handsome face. He was totally late for work, it was nine o' clock and he woke up late by thirty minutes. Clint shoved a piece of wholemeal bread into his mouth and rushed to the Helicarrier, his working place.

Clint used his athletic and amazing skills to sneak into the Helicarrier, fast and quiet. He do not wish by getting spotted by Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D and nagged by him for at least half an hour. When he looked back to make sure no one, especially Nick Fury behind him, he knocked into someone wearing all in black.

"Hey! Watch it, would ..." Whoops. Clint looked nervously at the figure in front of him, it was no agent. But Nick Fury. "Director," He saluted, and he was very stiff. He had scolded the wrong person. He sighed, because he knew he was very dead.

"Agent Barton, how many times have you been late for work in a week?" The one-eyed man, who wore a black eye patch that made him look like a pirate, questioned him in a deep, rough voice. Glancing at his sweaty face as cold sweats dripped down from the archer's face, and shook his head, "The minimum was two times, Agent Barton." Nick Fury glared at him seriously.

"Okay ... I know alright, director. I'll be early next time ..." Clint's blue eyes looked up at Nick Fury, and he pouted, "There will not be another time, sir ..." He stammered slightly and scratched his head. He didn't know how Fury will punish him.

"This is the last time I'm telling you, Barton. Or you'll have to wash the toilets here. Go to work now," Nick Fury looked at him with one eye and walked away. Thud, thud, thud. The sound of his black leather boots can be heard loud and clear. Clint sighed with relief. Phew, that was very, very close. And he went off to work.

Knock, knock, knock. The knocking sound came from a woman's knuckles as she knocked the wooden door of an office room politely, it was Natasha. She wore a black cat suit and her wrists were cuffed with a pair of shiny yellow 'bracelets' she wore. Her slim waist hung a belt, also the same colour as the colour of the 'bracelets' and in the middle of it a red hourglass was stamped on it.

"Come in," A man sat on his black leather chair that rolled, he had a dark brown moustache and beard stuck on his face. He was quite good-looking, his brown eyes pierced on his paperwork in front of him. His voice was a little gruff. And he waited for the person that knocked his door to come in.

"You called me, sir?" Natasha turned the metal doorknob with her slender hand, and pushed the wooden oak door gently. She faced to faced with the man who sat on his leather chair lazily, her face remained a crimson smirk. So cool and calm. As if she had no emotions at all.

"Ah, the Black Widow. Yes, my dear. I did call you," The man's serious face suddenly turned into a cunning grin when he saw Natasha. He stood up slowly and walked a circle around the beautiful red-haired girl. "I have an assignment for you, Miss Romanova," He placed his arm on her shoulder, but she didn't move back. Her expression was very cold.

"What assignment do you want me to accomplish, sir?" Natasha smiled loyally, but her smile didn't look as honest as when she smiled to the blond haired guy she'd met yesterday night. She was all ears to listen to his plan, and she gazed outside the window.

"I want you, to assassinate an archer. He may not be a high threat to us, but I've heard of his talented archery. He didn't miss any target that he aimed and shot before, he was well known as the world's greatest archer," He turned to the Russian woman, who was listening carefully to his words. After a long silence, Natasha said about her task.

"I can deal with that. But, I need all of his information," She said coolly, and brushed some red hair from her emerald eyes. Assassinating a person was dead easy for her. In her past, she had killed many to live. She had scarlet stained on her very hands, everything to her was a deadly weapon .. Her 'bracelets' cuffed on her wrists were also weapons .. Her belt was full of explosives .. She always held a simple dagger or gun in her fair hands .. She was ruthless, and earned her code name 'Black Widow'. The infamous Russian world-class super spy and assassin.

"Everything you need are all here, my precious," He handed her a bundle of files, and she carried it in both arms tightly. "I will finish this mission as soon as possible," Her eyelids drooped down, revealing long, beautifully curved eyelashes. Her smirk was now a crimson grin, as if she really drank blood like a vampire.

"Good luck, Natalia," He gave her a deep kiss in her crimson lips, as soft as rose petals. Natasha was shocked but flattered, and she kissed him back too. After a few minutes, Natasha went into her room to go through the files that the man gave her. She began reading and her jaw dropped.

"C-Clint Barton?" She was surprised when she saw the name, and she prayed hard that it wasn't him. As she turned to the next page, a man with blond hair and blue eyes was in that passport sized photo. No. Oh, no why. The man in the photo and the guy she met yesterday night were a perfect match. Natasha fell onto her knees, it couldn't be him. No, but she had to finish her mission. Natasha hesitated, I have no choice, and I'm sorry.

Damn, I hate paperwork! The blond haired archer shouted in his heart, and grumbling while he arranged some classified documents. Why don't Fury give me more advanced training instead of this? He questioned himself, and glanced at the silver digital wall clock. Oh, yeah! It's three minutes till after work! Clint shouted under his breath and finished his work fast, and shoved all of the documents to a surprised Level 4 young female agent. Who saw him fly off the Helicarrier with a jet pack with big brown eyes, and walked away.

"Oh, finally. Home sweet home," Clint flew back to his apartment room, and sighed. He was so tired after one whole day of paperwork, paperwork and more dreaded paperwork! He left his trusty bow and explosive arrows aside, and lied down on the old couch. He dozed off and his eyelids wanted to droop. But a little 'tragedy' struck on him ...

"Crash! ! ! ! ! !" A woman, dressed all in black swung and broke into Clint's apartment window by kicking the glass window hard with both of her feet. Her naturally red hair covered almost all of her features, and her emerald eyes pierced on her target without mercy. She held a small dagger in her right hand tightly, wanting to kill him.

"Natasha? What are you wearing exactly? And what the Hell are you doing?! I'm Clint! The guy you've just met yesterday night!" Clint couldn't believe his very eyes, she wanted to kill him in cold blood. As if he owed her a great deal of money and he didn't give it back to her. He can see from her moves, she was a very talented assassin. But he can see it from her cold emerald eyes, she was not willing to do this. She was hired to. She had no choice.

"I'm sorry, archer. I'm here to kill you, and my name's not Natasha!" After finishing her quick sentence, she ran to him and wanted to stab his heart with her dagger. She was quick as lightning, but Clint was faster than her. He grabbed her right hand, and her dagger dropped onto the floor with a "Clang!". She struggled, but he was too strong. His grip on her hand was very tight, "Let go of me!" She flustered while naughty tears almost fell from her green eyes, and looked down. Ashamed to face him, her green eyes kept staring at the floor. She bit her crimson lips hard, till scarlet flowed. Her crimson lips made it hard to see her lips were really bleeding.

"Natasha, why?" Clint gazed at the red-haired girl sadly, and his words were very sour. "Please, tell me why," He loosened his grip on her right hand, and she turned away ashamedly. She was weeping for the first time, her red hair covered her face so Clint can't see her tear-stained face. But he can hear her, the sound of an innocent girl being accused badly. He walked towards her direction and hugged her gently from the back, "I can help you," He comforted her gently.

"You can't," Natasha said bitterly, and wanted to get his arms away from her slim waist, "You can't ..." She wept harder, and shook her head, "You can't help me ... Let go!" She tried to push his arms away, but he wrapped her around tightly, but gently, "Kill me, Clint .. Kill me .." She burst out tears and couldn't control her emotions, she was forced to. Her flawless face was already wet by her crystal-clear tears, "Please, kill me ..." She sobbed on Clint's chest, her eyes reddened due to crying too much, "I'm so sorry ... I was hired to ..." She apologized sincerely, and her voice was so soft that Clint hardly can hear her.

"It's not your fault .." Clint stroked the girl's hair gently, he started to shed tears because of her reactions. But he forced his tears from falling down. He brought her closer to him, and just heard her weeping bitterly. It wasn't your fault, he touched her tear-stained face as he thought to himself. "Who made you do this, Natasha?" He put his face close to hers and whispered gently, and tried not to stimulate her unstable emotions. He can't bear to see the girl he loved so much since yesterday being used as a deadly weapon to kill many lives.

"I ... I ..." Natasha stammered, and bit her wounded crimson lips once more till it bled more. A few drops of scarlet trickled down from her lips, and she didn't say more. She was afraid, and she stared on the floor once more. Her expression was very pale, and she looked like a living vampire. She scowled, she had her own difficulty herself. And she didn't want to trouble Clint for her own matters. Suddenly, she could feel his lips were on her petal-soft crimson lips that still bled. Kissing her so passionately in her whole life.

Clint kissed his ladylove deeply, he loved her so much by yesterday that he couldn't bear this sad scene that happened on her anymore. He tasted the sweetness of her crimson lips, and they were bleeding. Her lips were so soft, as soft as a red rose's delicate petals. She was beautiful as a velvet red rose, but she was quite deadly too. Like the thorns of the rose, it can prick someone's finger anytime and make it bleed. But Clint doesn't care, he loved her very much. No matter how good or evil she was.

"Clint .." Natasha moaned under his warm lips, crystal-clear tears trickled down her cheek again. But these were tears of joy, she had never met a man that loved her so much. She was very touched by his romantic actions, and she loved him more than yesterday suddenly. In a day's time. Their relationship had such a big change between them. She touched his warm face gently and whispered in his left ear, "I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you, Natasha. I love you," Clint caressed her cheek softly and whispered in her right ear. He was still hugging her tightly but gently. He let her head lay on his chest, giving her the protection he can give the maximum, "I love you, no matter you do or you don't. I won't let anyone harm you forever." His tears finally trickled down a few or two, he quickly wiped off all of them.

"Oh, Clint. I love you too!" Natasha wept harder, happy to hear what had he'd said to her. She was scared that he wouldn't love her by wanting to assassinate him, she was very, very flattered. And her arms wrapped around his neck, her green eyes gazed into his sky blue eyes. She finally faced him, and she wiped off her tears, too. She can't be crying now, but happy. Because the guy she loved had confessed his feelings to her.

"Natasha ..." Clint was overjoyed to hear her saying this, and stroked her red hair with three of his fingers on his left hand. "Thank you for giving me a chance to ..." He blurted out a few words only, because he can't say more. If he'd say more, he'd cry again. He just wanted to spend more time with her now, and forgetting everything that hurt them both. He carried her easily and he sat down on the couch. With Natasha lying down on his lap.

"It's me who should say 'thank you', Clint," Natasha sat up and gave him a grateful look, "Actually you would have a big chance to kill me just now, but you didn't. Instead you gave me a chance, thank you ..." She smiled lightly, and her head on his chest again. "Finally I know the feeling of loving a person, since I met you yesterday, Clint. You changed me, really. If it wasn't for you ..." She sighed slightly, and glanced at his handsome face. "Oh ... Oh, no."

"What happened, Natasha?" Clint saw her panic, and comforted her gently. Her face was chalk-white, and she shook her head and sighed slightly again.

"I'm too ashamed to go back," Natasha's eyes were fixed on the broken window, "I came here to kill you, but I changed my mind. I'm not going to do such a horrible thing to kill my lover, but they will soon track me down," She scowled, and thinking of a way to solve her problem.

"Leave him," Clint's voice was gentle, but firm. He was serious with this matter that may affect Natasha's whole lifetime, now he must persuade her to leave him, "Leave him," He said it again, and held her shoulders. He stared at her confused face, who could not make a choice, "Tomorrow, I'll help you deal with him."

"No, Clint ... No," Natasha shook her head, and pouted, "I'm not letting you go alone ..." She hugged him tightly, not letting him go anywhere, "If you want to, I'll _HAVE_ go too. Since I started this matter," Her voice was soft and firm, because she caused Clint's life to be threatened.

"Natasha .." Clint didn't want her to be hurt of this.

"Clint, please." Natasha was serious, and her green eyes looked at him sincerely.

" ..." He breathed deeply and sighed, " Alright, but you must promise me not to hurt yourself."

"Thank you," She gave him a crimson smile, and she yawned, covering her mouth.

"You're tired, and you have nowhere to go now. You'll stay here with me instead?" Clint secretly hoped Natasha wouldn't decline his invitation.

"I will," Natasha was happy to hear that, and she grinned. Showing her white teeth off.

Clint smiled warmly, and carried the half awake Natasha to his room. He let her lie down on his own bed and chose a pair of PJ's for her, and his jaw dropped when he saw a black satin nightgown in his closet.

"Well ... I swear this isn't mine at all ..." Clint gave Natasha the black nightgown to her awkwardly.

Natasha laughed softly and teased him, "Never knew you're such a big sissy, no offence. Thank you," She took the nightgown, went to the washroom and changed her black jumpsuit into the nightgown, "If you really don't mind, I'll go to bed now ..." She yawned again, and lied down on Clint's bed, "Good night, lover."

"Good night, Natasha," Clint kissed her on the cheek.

Natasha woke up in the middle of the dark night on Clint's bed, she can't sleep well. Scared that she will be hunted down any time, and saw him sleeping on an old armchair soundly. She still felt sorry for him and wished she didn't know him at all. Natasha glanced outside the transparent window, viewing the beautiful night sky full of stars that shone brightly like diamonds. And the big, full moon. She made a wish sincerely, "I have red on my ledger and I'd like to wipe it off," After wishing, she turned to sleep till she heard a sound. Someone uninvited wanted to break into Clint's room, she looked out of the window again and gasped.

The man that hired her had sent people to catch Natasha! They broke Clint's window open, and stood in the middle of his room with snipers, riffles, guns, pistols and more. Clint's blue eyes suddenly popped open, "Natasha, w -" But was stopped by her, she glared at them with green eyes and in a fighting stance, "They have come for me."

"Black Widow, surrender," The leader of the gang warned her, pointing a sniper towards her forehead, while some of the others pointed towards Clint. He shouted in his heart and no one can hear him, _DAMN! MY WEAPONS ARE IN THE LIVING ROOM!_ While Natasha's expression was still calm, "The Black Widow doesn't surrender," Her voice was loud and very firm.

"Get her!" The leader shouted, while some of them charged towards the spy, and the archer. Clint grabbed a few stuff and threw towards the killers, and hit them in the heads till some of them were unconscious. He never missed a single one of them, so that's why he earned the code name Hawkeye. He cleared his area and smirked to himself, and suddenly thought of helping Natasha.

"That's really rude to disturb a girl in her sleep," A few of them fired towards her, but she evaded every shot swiftly. Natasha then used her martial arts to take down most of them. Clint helped her by aiming their heads and throwing random stuff at them. One member of the team saw them distracted, and blew a small dart to her. She didn't see that one coming and the dart pierced on her arm. She removed the dart quickly, but she felt dizzy and fell on the floor.

"Natasha!" Clint shouted loudly, but he can't do anything. Many of them blocked his way from saving her and attacked him. He punched them in the face hard while a few of them carried Natasha away from Clint's room and left him all alone. He turned back and they were already gone. He fell on his knees, and blamed himself, "I'm too late, Natasha. Why?!" He punched the wall because he was very frustrated, he was a step too late to save his ladylove from danger. Clint touched her costume gently, "Natasha, I will save you from that place," He swore with a bitter tone, and found a little piece of paper in a small pocket. It said,

**An abandoned factory. Five miles away from here.**

"I will come and save you."

Natasha woke up in the copter, and tried to break free from their grasp. But her hands and feet were tied up tightly by ropes. She was still in the black nightgown, so she didn't have any weapons with her. She was afraid, but remained her cool and calm expression. Later, she was taken to the abandoned factory five miles away from Clint's house. Just like what she left in the tiny note.

Natasha was brought, and knelt in front of the man who hired her - Alex Vodikova, he was hot on the head. She just rolled her emerald eyes and glared at him, not afraid of his expression. Suddenly, Alex's left big hand slapped across her flawless face, leaving a red hand print on her cheek. She looked down, her long red hair had covered her face. She did not felt ashamed at all, and thought to herself that her choice was totally worth it.

"You didn't kill him, but fell in love with him?! Huh!" He scoffed, and growled at Natasha. Two guards held both her arms tightly to prevent her from escaping, she still looked down onto the hard ground and didn't say a single word. After a long silence, she looked up to him, "I never regret my choices."

"Slap!" The big hand slapped across her right cheek was also hard, loud and crisp clear. Another red hand print scarred on her cheek, she felt a sharp pain. Not saying a word, this was all for Clint. She still remained her cool and calm look, and looked down on the ground again. Her long, red hair covered her face and perfect features. Alex brought her chin up with two of his fingers, "You are very stubborn, Black Widow."

Natasha smirked, "I am always stubborn, because you don't know me," Her eyes pierced sharply on his angry face, "I do not fear you," "Good," Alex crossed his arms and ordered one of his men to hand him a dagger. He put it close to Natasha's throat, "I know you won't fear a simple dagger, Natalia."

"Oh, Alex. I have suffered more than just a dagger cut through my throat," Natasha scoffed, and just gave him a crimson smirk. The dagger cut her throat a little, scarlet flowed down from her neck a little. But she remained her tough expression, she didn't surrender, "I won't surrender."

"Now that's the Black Widow I met," Alex cut her throat deeper, oh gosh. Natasha glared at him, ignoring and enduring the sharp pain. Blood flowed more from the slightly deep cut throat, she scowled. Her face was angry yet white, and she was battling with the Death God. She prayed that she won't die that fast ..

Because she hadn't gotten a chance to say 'Goodbye' to Clint ...

"Crash! ! !" Clint crashed into Alex's hideout, many of his men were shocked when they saw him charge into his office savagely by his glass window. Clint himself was horrified when he saw Alex had already cut Natasha's throat slightly deeply. Natasha was under his grasp now, if he's too impulsive she may die very soon.

"Mr Whoever-You-Are, let go of Natasha," Clint held his trusty bow and explosive arrow and aimed towards Alex. He bit his lower lip, and saw that Natasha almost can't take it. Many men armed with guns surrounded him, Alex just smirked, "Archer. So you have come for your ladylove, obviously," He brought Natasha close to him and the dagger beside her neck again, "Kill him," He ordered his men.

"Clint ..." Natasha groaned faintly, and weakly, "Run! Don't care about me ..." She used all of her strength to warn the blond haired archer, but he doesn't seem to hear her. Alex cut her throat again, torturing her, "Uhh! ! ! !" She was totally in pain, blood flowed very fast and more. He wanted her to die bitterly by losing a great amount of blood, cold and ruthlessly. She had no energy to struggle.

"Natasha!" Clint heard her wretched cry, and scream. He shot down some men of Alex's and ran to her direction. But was stopped by Alex. He took out his pistol and aimed it on Natasha, who was suffering badly, on her head. Her face had turned into a total ghostly and deadly white, emerald eyes half closed ... "Clint ..." Natasha whispered softly, "I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry ..."

"You move a step, she dies," Alex glared at the panicked Clint, who had cold sweat dripping on his face. Determined to save Natasha, he stopped his footsteps, "What do you want, in exchange for Natasha?" The archer asked, full of anger. His lover was in great danger, half dead. Clint clenched his fists, blue veins on his arms throbbed.

"I want nothing," Alex caressed Natasha's cheek, which made the half unconscious her shiver a little, "You ... moron," She mumbled, and gasped. Her green eyes glared angrily at him, "Get your filthy hand away from my face," She managed to say out a sentence in one breath, because she was far too angry. "If it so, let the dagger deal with you," Alex suddenly stabbed Natasha in her stomach, hard. She let out an ear piercing scream, "Unnh! ! ! ! ! !" Scarlet flowed more from her bloodied stomach, she gasped for air. Painfully.

"Natasha! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Clint's blue eyes widen, he saw his lover being stabbed. And Alex had already fled, and escaped with his remaining men. In a blazing speed, he ran towards Natasha's direction and carried her in his strong arms. Hugging her tightly with crystal-clear tears, "Natasha ... You promised me ... You won't hurt yourself ... You promised me ... I'm such a failure ... I'm sorry ... I didn't protect you from that madman ..." He stroked her red hair gently, hoping and prayed to God that she will live.

"Clint ..." Natasha smiled faintly, and her trembling left hand comforted Clint's face, "It's not your fault ... I'm so happy that you came for me ... I will not have sympathies when I leave this world ..." She finally wept, she didn't knew she will die so fast. Especially when she had just met her first lover - Clint. "I love you, Clint ... Forever and ever," After Natasha said her last sentence, she gave him a last, warm smile. Lastly, she swooned. Her hand let go of his face.

"Natasha ... Natasha! ! ! ! ! ! !" Clint shouted, and looked at her cream coloured face, without a little blush of rosy pink or red, "Don't go ... I'm sending you to the hospital now! You must be strong! Oh, Natasha ..." He ran out of the factory fast, carrying his lover in both arms. Finding a hospital nearby the factory was very tough, but Clint was very determined to find one. At least one. It was Natasha's last hope.

Finally, Clint found a hospital. The surgeons and nurses helped Natasha to lie down on a hospital bed with wheels, and quickly pushed her to the emergency room. He helped them to push, until a surgeon said to him, "I'm sorry sir. Please wait outside," "No, my girlfriend's in danger. Please, let me in. I won't disturb a single bit," "Sir, please cooperate. And please sign these formalities for the patient," The surgeon's words were very firm.

"Oh ..." Clint took over the formalities and black pen, and signed the papers with a blank expression, "Here ... Please, doctor. Please let her live! I beg you ..." He begged the surgeon with tears, "We will do our best, sir," And he went into the emergency room with big and quick footsteps.

"Natasha ..." Clint sat on a chair dully, and prayed to God sincerely. Hoping a miracle would happen. He waited for many hours, and finally fell asleep because he was far too tired. The time was ticking, and the surgeon woke him up. His expression was very moody, "Sir ..."

"Huh? W - Doctor! How ... How is Natasha? Is she alive? May I see her?" Clint had many questions to ask him, because he can't wait to see his ladylove. He prayed to God once more, '_Please, God. Please let Natasha live_.'

"... I'm sorry, sir. We had tried our very best," The surgeon said to Clint gloomily, "Please get over with the minor event, I'm sure your girl will be fine in another world. I'll let you see her," He patted his back to comfort him and led him into the emergency room.

"No ... No! Doctor, you are kidding me aren't you?! Actually Natasha's alive, right?! You are joking, aren't you?!" Clint's emotions were unstable, he shook his head uncontrollably and shouted at the surgeon, "No, I can't accept this! ! ! ! Natasha ..." He wept bitterly, his loss was too great.

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir. But ..." The surgeon brought him in the room, and Clint saw a body covered by a large piece of white cloth. He hesitated and removed the cloth with both hands trembling ... Natasha. Her eyes were closed, her face was chalk white ... Clint held her ice cold hand, and gently touched it. He gazed at her, wishing she can wake up.

"Natasha ... I've come to see you, dear. Do you still remember how we've met the first day?" Clint caressed Natasha's cheek, it was cold, too. Every part of her was cold now. He questioned her, but she didn't answer him. The room was very cold, and quiet. Only Clint's voice, "I won't forget that night," He said quietly to her, "I've liked you since that day, and I thought we would be happily together ..." Tears trickled down on his cheeks, "I never knew you would leave me so fast ... Natasha, why?" He held her hand very tightly, her face had no emotions at all. So cool and calm, she looked like a wax figure.

"Natasha ... I swear ... I won't fall in love for another girl, except for you," Clint remained in the room, spending more time with her. Although Natasha was already lifeless, but he still spent the very last time with her.

"I love you forever, Natasha. Forever and ever," Clint went closer to her flawless and calm face, and kissed her icy cold lips gently.

"No one can replace you ..."


End file.
